The present invention is directed to a method of drilling a bore in a structural component using a hollow cylindrically shaped core drilling tool.
In hand held drilling tools with diamond tip core drill bits, accurately centered spot drilling involves noticeable difficulties depending on the type of material of and the surface of the structural component. Centering by providing a preliminary centering bore using a centering bit is also cumbersome, since the centering bit has to be replaced and extends the time required for the overall drilling procedure. Spot drilling at 45.degree. with the core drill bit being placed in the 90.degree. position during the spot drilling operation, affords an improvement for accurately centered drilling, however, appropriate practice and skill is required.